onewhocharmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Chambers
Molly was a servant of Helen Magnus in the 1800's until she was kidnapped by the cabal and turned into an enhanced human at the price of her mental health. Biography 1892 Molly was an ordinary girl working as a maid in Helen Magnus' home, after encountering unusual fragments of conversation from Magnus and other members of the five she began keeping a journal of the things she noticed. After Dr. Magnus noticed Molly showing signs of being a child prodigy she invited her to meet James Watson but the night prior Jhon Druitts identity as Jack the ripper was revealed which caused Magnus to turn Molly away when she arrived at the house the next. On her way home Molly was grabbed out of the streets and taken prisinor by the Cabal. The Cabal Originaly being held for the information she had on Sanctuary matters Molly was kept prisoner by the Cabal for 121 years after testing revealed that Molly's mind held an anomaly which made her immune to Abnormal abileties, after spending years harvesting her spinal fluid as a "vacine" for they're agents, one scientist made the descision to "modify" Molly there in creating the ultimate Cabal assasin. To keep Molly in her prime she was cryogenically frozen between long sesions of brain altering surgeries and treatments which caused the young girl great mental and physical torture. In modern day head of the Cabal Dana Whitcomb decided Molly was more of a "beta test" deciding to attack the Sanctuary using Super Abnormals. End of the Cabal Before the Cabal was completely destroyed by Druitt and Tesla a small group of remaining scientists brought Molly out of stasis and gave her the singel mission of killing Helen Magnus. Not caring what she did next. After failing to shoot Magnus at the Sanctuary, the team found a trail of muggings across the city caused by someone by a girl with Molly's description. After Magnus and Nikola track Molly to a run down apartment building where she has aparently been sleeping, they discover some sedative tablets in her bag before she returns and quickly incapacitates the both of them. In the apartment of one of her mugging victims, Molly tortures Tesla in anticipation of Magnus' arrival. But Will arrives first and tells Molly he knows what she wants and won't Magnus or anyone else do it, a fight then ensues between the two which ends in Molly forcibaly kicks Will out a window, outside the apartment Molly continues to provoke Will but he continues to let it roll off his back un til she brakes down crying and begging him to kill her Powers and Abilities After recieving numerous non-organic brain anomolys from the Cabal Molly was granted numerous abileties, such as: *'Enhanced physiology' 'Enhanced Physiology is acessed through an accelorated metabolism and allows the one who holds this ability acess to hightened agility/dexterity, strength and speed. While someone with enhanced physiology is not as fast of strong as someone with the power of super strength or super speed they are stronger and faster than a normal person. *'Enhanced senses' 'Molly has shown signs of having enhanced hearing and smell, meaning she could be capable of enhancing all five senses. *'Adaptive muscle memory This ability is derived from an enlargment in the motor cortex and allows Molly to instantly and perfectly copy any action or movement she witnesses. Examples of this are when Molly was able to perfectly re-enact an advanced combat sequences after watching them once. *'Accelorated healing By product of her enhanced metabolism Molly is more durable and is able to heal faster than a normal person. *'Abnormal Imunity' Although most of Molly's abileties were given through "neurological enhancements", she was born with an immunity to the effects of Abnormal abileties Category:Sanctuary Category:Charecter